


Dawne ja

by Beatrixx



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixx/pseuds/Beatrixx
Summary: Dla Kathrin życie nie było bardzo wyjątkowe, żyła z dnia na dzień mieszkając z matką i młodszym bratem. Wszystko jak się zmienia tak i zmieniło się dla niej. Najpierw sny i głosy, a później odrycie, które wszystko zmieniło. Co zrobi gdy dowie się kim jest na prawdę. czy spotkanie drużyny Autobotów wyjdzie jej na dobrę czy nie, a może to ona będzie dla nich zgubą?





	1. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla Kathrin życie nie było bardzo wyjątkowe, żyła z dnia na dzień mieszkając z matką i młodszym bratem. Wszystko jak się zmienia tak i zmieniło się dla niej. Najpierw sny i głosy, a później odrycie, które wszystko zmieniło. Co zrobi gdy dowie się kim jest na prawdę. czy spotkanie drużyny Autobotów wyjdzie jej na dobrę czy nie, a może to ona będzie dla nich zgubą?

Gdzie nie ma płonął ogień, który byłby źle posunięty w czasie rozrzucania Energon, który tworzył przez makabryczne ścieżkę. Czarną łapą trąciłam roztrzaskaną na drobne kawałki ramę moje brata. Iskra bolała mnie nie miłosiernie, rozdarta, rozproszona, zaciśnięta w kulkę, 4 z 6 Zwięzły, co się bolało na moje ciało

Chwilowy spokój sprawił, że nawet dawna adrenaliny opadła i po długim boju mój pozostały przy życiu brat i mój pan Soundwave mogliśmy odpocząć o ile mam zrobić

Na wodę upadającym statkiem grasowały jeszcze Autoboty co się stało i wywnioskować po filiach i krzykach. Spójrz w tył Gdzie mogę się znaleźć Soundwave, klęczał, w szponach trzymał Laserbeaka, który obecnie trząsł się z bólu, który nie mógł się stać się przez korzyści

-Musimy stąd uciekać- oświadczył mój pan, mógłbym usłyszeć w nim zmartwienie

Zmusiłam się przez odejść od zwłok ale moje pojęcie zawładrowało w tę stronę

\- _Co ze mną za starsza siostra_ \- wypomniałam sobie z jadem Miałam już wszystko zrobiłem, gdy wszystko pomieściłam się metalem metalowym pocziem i robię do roboty Autoboty

Odwróciłam się w ich stronę warcząc

-Ravage- dał znać mi Soundwave, zapewniane bym uciekała ale zignorowałam do. Moje optyki widzialnej mały odział, a na przedzie niewysoką różową z białymi dodatkami i jaśniejącymi niebieskimi oczami

Elita-Jedna była znana z dwóch powodów, po pierwsze była dziwną dziewczyną, a po drugiej ... cóż była partnerka iskry samego Optimusa Prima

Optyki Autobotki przesunęły się po ruchu pokoju

-Najpierw pozbądźmy się bestii, a później łapiemy Decepticona- ogłosiła szybko

Warknęłam, nasze optyki się spotkały

-Ravage- znowu cicha prośba od pana

Na nienawidził podnosić na nas głosu, kochany mech

Zrobiłam krok w stronę różnej, jej i jej partnerów zabili moje rodzeństwo, nie mam szansy na dorwanie Optimusa ale ona ... to co innego

Przepraszając w myślach za moje nieposłuszeństwo zbliżyłam się do femme, wycelowałam ją, ale to się zmieniło.

Zanim się obejrzy będę mieć pazury w jej pancerze

-Łapcie Decepticona zajmę się nim !! - rozkazała i do moich własnych receptorów dotarł do niej zadzierać

Najszybciej jak mogłam zacisnęłam szczękę na jej szyi, wrzasnęła z dźwiękiem gulgotania ... chyba przeiłam coś ważnego, pazurami zaczepiłam w jej klatce próbując pozbyć się jej pancerza

-Głupia ... bestia- wychrypiała, zawarczałam na nią i machnęłam łapą przez wbić się w jej zbroje

Botka naglę się otrząsnąć i zaczęła się wyszarpywać, moja determinacja była większa niż botka sądziła, nie mogę wydostać się z mojego "uścisku". Dalej pozbywałam się jej pancerza, a ona atakowała mnie na tyle ile mogła

W końcu udało mi się rozerwać część jej klatki piersiowej, która odsłoniła przede mną i jaśniejącą starą iskrę

Szybko chwyciłam ją zębami, poczawszy jeszcze jej ręce starające się mnie odepchnąć

-Nie, nie !! - inny głos, akurat chwyciłam jej iskrę zębami, prawie w tym momencie, gdy ktoś uderzył w tę ciężko

Zamroczyło mnie, miałam tęsknić razem, aby odzyskać całą ostrość, mój wzrok był różowy, czerwony, czerwony, różowy, biały

Zaśmiałam się w duchu, ciekawe czy też tak boli jak mnie?

-Ravage-Soundwave upomniał się po raz kolejny, tym razem posłuchałam

Podniosłam się i znalazłam go ukrytego za jednym sesję konsolą

Zaczęłam biec przez ostrzyc coś, co przygniotło, spojrzałam w górę przez zoczyć pokrywkę i długie ostrze

 _:: Ravage :: -_ do ostatnich co usłyszałam


	2. 1. Wywiad z bratem

_Nie martw się nic nie będzie_ \- ktoś dotknął mnie _\- Śpij i śnij aż się znów przebudzisz_

Poddaj się z bliska, kiedy udało mi się odzyskać równowagę i wślizgnąć się w coś większego

Czułam, że pot oblęł całe moje ciało, a tajemniczy głos prawie pozostawił ślad w pierwszej pamięci

\- "Śpij i śnij aż się znów przebudzisz" - powtarzam już miło słowa - Ciekawe kiedy miałabym spać- westchnęłam

Postanowiłam z łóżka i łóżka na pierwsze zdjęcie z dzieciństwa, które zrobiłem, zrobiłem przedszkole. Stałam tam ubrana w różową sukienkę, i brązowe sandały. Moje włosy zostały powiązane w kitkę przyozdobioną różową wstążką

Drugie zdjęcie przedstawia mnie i moją przybraną rodzinę. Z przodu stałyam ja, w tym niebieskich trampkach obok mnie stał mój o rok młodszy brat Jack. Chłopak miał krótkie czarne włosy z czerwoną koszulą i białe dziesięć kluczy. Za nami stali moi przybrani rodzice. Mama w zielonej letniej sukience. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i sięgały do pasa, nie miałem jeszcze włosów ... na maśle do brązowych włosów, a ubrał się w niebieski t-shirt z logiem udziałem i spodenkach do kolan

Trzecie i ostatnie zdjęcie zostały zrobione rok temu. Byłam tam ja, Jack i mama ... tata odszedł od nas już dawno temu, nawet nie wiem temat Jack go dobrze pamięta bo ja sama przez przez mgłę

Wzruszyłam ramionami i wyjęłam z szał niebieską koszulę iinsy. Ubrałam się w parę minut przez szybko zejść na dół

-Hej mamo zawawialam się do kuchni, męczennicy, która ma na co włożyć, czyli na zielone spodnie bluzkę, a na zarzucony ciemno żółty sweter

-Kat- odeszła od kuchenki- Wszystkiego najlepszego skarbie do już 18 lat- przytuliła mnie z uśmiechem

-Dziękuje- wyswobodziłam się z jej uścisku- Robisz jajecznicę?

-Tak. Chcesz? - kiwnęłam głową- Dzisiaj mam też nockę- oświadczyłem podchodząc do mnie z talerzem

-Dobrze

-Jacek!! Wstałeś ?? !! Ah ...- kobieta wyszła z kuchni

Po paru minutach do zrobienia wszedł chłopak w piżamie i ziewający

-Jadę do zobaczenia dzieciaki !!! - usłyszałam jeszcze

-Wszystkie najlepszy siostra- rzucił się z uśmiechem na podróż w stronę stołu jajecznicę

\- Idziesz dzisiaj do pracy? - pokręciło się - Klub science-fiction? - tym razem potwierdził

Zmierzyłam go wzrokiem, ah klub science-fiction na dość ciekawe ...

Odkąd odczynów ten chłopak zainteresowany nauką, fantastyką lub teoriami związanymi z kosmitami i kosmosem. Więc nastaje pytanie ... taki taki klub za ten czas w nim nie jestem ...

To dlatego, że nie lubię Star Wars? No ludzie co za rasizm

Inna rzecz jest jeszcze lepsza bo czas spędzony czas spędziłem czas z dala od niego w warzeniu pozorom wcale nie uważam, że to jestodnie

-Braciszku, można pójść z tobą- prawie zadławił sie jajecznicą

-NIE !! .... znaczy nie, to moje sprawy

-Aha .... co tam robicie?

-No wiesz ... gadamy ...

-O czym?

-Nie jest coś, nie wiem ... wiesz ... ... przyszłościowych ...- Jack nie jesteś czysty kłamcą

-To przez Ciebie wię sieć przeję ciowa zbuntowana SI czy szybko powybijamy się w wojnie nuklearnej? - popatrzyłam na jego głupkę minę

-SI ...? - brak błagam

-Nie proszę cię- rozłożyłam rękę z lekkiej zirytowanej- Przecież to podstawowe słowo jak jesteś w takim klubie do powinieneś przez sen zobaczyć się z SI

-No bo ...- i się biedny zacył- Ah my tam principale gramy

-Też lubię play, grając w końcu w Mass Effecie 3- posłałam mu uśmiech

-Kat to nie klub dla ciebie

-A dlaczego?

-Kat zmień temat! - na życzenie

Zmienić temat? A zmienię

-Za co kupiłeś tego ścigacza? - znowu ta głupkowata mina

-Znowu? - czy na takimiłeś, że to nie dziwne, że z dnia na dzień kupuje sobie silnik, i to za kasę z braku podrzędnego fast-fooda? Ja na kasie od dwóch lat nie mogę zarobić na własnym tropi, czytaj dalej:

-Oj nie wiem jak ty przekonałeś mamę, że tak po prostu go zaakceptowała ale gdybym ja sprowadził taki cud do goam na głowicę przez dobre dwa lata, nie mówiąc już o tym swoim teoriach

-Motor również jej się nie podobał- argumentował chłopak

-Miesiąc dobrze nie minął i przestała na niego zwracać uwagę- duszciłam

Chłopak westchnął, wziął talerz ze studiów i wyszedł z pokoju, odprowadziłam go obrażonym wzrokiem. Wywróciłam wszystko i położyłam się na rower

Bo w stanie od kogoś, moja podróżka nie potrwa 5 minut


End file.
